A Much Needed Break
Shade: Commander Kain played his part, I no longer have any use of him, at least I still have Aiden, Minato, Fritz, and Miki. (Shade watched on the screens as he saw the teams he sent to retrieve more allies to join him) Shade: Since I only have Gozaburo, The D, and The Doktor, while The Doktor is busy brainwashing all the members of the original Time Brigade that I brought back to life, and while I revive other evil allies, I'll send my next elite member, Aiden, come in here! (Aiden entered the throne room) Aiden: Yes your excellency! Shade: Tomorrow you'll be heading out to deal with Koga's current Time Brigade! Aiden: I promise I won't fail you like Commander Kain did. Shade: His failure and defeat was unacceptable, I no longer have any use for him, if you fail me, I'll no longer have any use of you, the same goes for Minato, Fritz, and Miki if they fail! Aiden: As you wish my lord, I promise you that you'll stay emperor! Shade: Queen Setsuna is locked up, there's no way she can take her throne back, now I must focus on reviving The Big 5, Nightshroud, Fake Jack Atlas, the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World, and Don Thousand, after that, I'm pulling Jean-Michel Roget out of that void he's trapped in between dimensions! Aiden: We can't trust him your excellency, Leo Akaba did, and he betrayed him, he was a labeled a traitor and a common enemy to both Duel Academy (ARC-V) and New Domino City (ARC-V), he was also a sworn enemy to both Jack Atlas (ARC-V) and the Lancers. Shade: I know, but I have ways of making him join me and do as I say. Aiden: What's that? Shade: All in due time, now go, I must work on reviving the allies I want. (Aiden bowed as he left Shade's throne room, while walking, he passed by Miki) Miki: So you're heading out tomorrow huh? Aiden: That's right. Miki: I'm gonna miss Commander Kain, he was an excellent strategist, even when our queen was ruler. Aiden: He did his purpose, we must do ours. (Aiden walked away as Miki looked sad for a bit) Miki: Finn, I'm sorry that Lyle discovered that you're a traitor, but don't worry, I'll bust my older sister out, you did your part, I must do mine. (Meanwhile) Koga: Congratulations on your victory Yuya and Zuzu, I see you managed to bring back Commander Kain. Yuya and Zuzu: Shade has no use for him anymore. Commander Kain: I must go apologize to those I harmed. Koga: It's alright old friend all that matters now is your home Commander Kain: Thank you sir, after all that duelling I think I need a big break Commander Dexter: So what kind of break brother? Commander Kain: I'll be taking for a break since there are no missions for today, after all I know a place in the jungle zone that has a place where anyone can relax Yuya: No way really!? Commander Kain: I sure do, now get everyone do and have them all change into swimsuits I don't want to leave behind alright? Zuzu: Okay (All the current Time Brigade members were escorted by Commander Kain to the Hot Springs in the Jungle Zone) Commander Kain: The hot springs are close, we’re almost there everybody. (Then they heard rustling in the bushes) Dennis: What’s that rustling in the bushes? Yuma: Its probably another Shadow Grunt. Vivian Wong: I doubt it. Commander Kain: I agree because Shade shouldn’t be sending out more Grunts now, he sent some to retrieve more allies. Yuma: Oh right, come out of there you... (A monkey jumped out of the bushes startling everyone) Time Brigade members: AHHHHH!!!!!! Commander Kain: Everyone calm down, it’s just a monkey! Sylvio: Well I hope it had its fun! Because I’m about to teach it a very painful lesson! (Sylvio picks up a stick and was ready to beat up the monkey, but Kain held him back) Commander Kain: Woah woah! That’s animal abuse! Jaden: Hold on Sylvio, I think I know this monkey! Chazz: You Do? (Jaden looked into the monkey’s eyes and he smiled) Jaden: No way! (Jaden picked up the monkey) Jaden: I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here, how you’ve been buddy? Gong: Okay now, Gong is definitely confused! Reginald: Care to introduce us Jaden? Jaden: Oh yeah, everyone, this is Wheeler, he used to be a test subject until Professor Banner helped freed him. Joey: Wheeler? Seriously? Kaiba: Seems you have a fan Wheeler Joey: He's a monkey that took my last name Wyvern: Oh come on Commander Joey at least he didn't steel your first name Mindy: Of course our 1st meeting was anything but pleasant. Jasmine: Tell me about it! (The ghost of Professor Banner appeared next to Jaden) Professor Banner: Ah yes Jaden, I remember when I stopped those guys from abusing the monkey. Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine: Hey it’s Professor Banner, hi Professor Banner! (Professor Banner waved at his former students before going back inside of Pharaoh) Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine: Okay see you later! (Everyone including Wheeler the Monkey kept walking until they arrived at a gigantic hot spring that’s big as the ocean) Commander Kain: Here we are everyone, I would like to join you guys but I can’t because I need to repair and heal everyone I attacked when I was under Shade’s influence. Time Brigade members: We all have our duty Commander! (A gunshipt arrived and Commander Kain went inside, then it took off back to HQ, as it was out of site, Joey jumped into the hot springs splashing everyone) Time Brigade members: JOEY!!! (Joey snickered as everyone groaned, but they got in the hot springs in a calm way) Yuma: This is the life! Leo and Luna: You bet it is! Cathy: I really needed this! (Tori whispered something into Rio’s ear, they both smiled and nodded, then they submerged underwater) Zuzu: I’m really proud with the way you dueled Yuya! Yuya: Same goes to you! Skip: You both did great! Yusho: I’m glad I trained you both well. Yoko: I’m really proud of you my son, and my future daughter in law. Yuma: Just wait until I get my chance, I’ll be facing an whole entire legion by myself, or maybe I’ll face my sworn enemy Mr. Heartland. Time Brigade members: Mr. Heartland? Yuma: You know, former mayor of Heartland City, leader of the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World. Dumon: We know who he is, you told us Don Thousand killed him. Yuma: He did, but in case you haven’t noticed, our enemies who died before are being brought back to life. Reginald: Didn‘t you once spend the day with our current mayor of Heartland City sometime after we stopped that big threat in Astral World? Yuya and Zuzu: You spent the day with the current mayor of Heartland City? we’re impressed, we did that with our mayor of Paradise City weeks after the Dimensional War ended! Yuma: I sure did, Student Council President Rio Kastle and Student Council Vice-President Tori Meadows were invited too. (Tori and Rio surfaced and dunked Yuma underwater with smiles on their faces, they held Yuma down for a few minutes until he came back up for air, everyone laughed, and Yuma looked at both Tori and Rio as they smiles on their faces) Yuma: Tori, Rio, what are you 2 girls doing!? Tori and Rio: We’re giving you a bath. Yuma: That’s not how you give someone a bath! (Kari had a smile on her face as she swam towards Yuma, and hugged him from behind) Kari: Oh come on, I used to give you a bath all the time when you were just a baby. Yuma: But not like that. Rio: You must’ve been a little girl when you gave Yuma a bath those days. (Kari smiled and blushed) Kari: I was, and Yuma was so cute when he was just a baby. Tori: Aw that’s so sweet, my mom and grandma bathed me every night when I was a baby, from what they told me. Mrs. Meadows: It’s true. Meredith: We believe her. Kari: Tori, Rio, I’ll show you how to give my little brother a bath, the gentle way, since what you 2 girls did just proved you were having fun messing with him. (Kari scrubbed Yuma’s back, as Tori and Rio shampoo Yuma’s hair) Téa: I enjoy taking a bath with you Yugi. Yugi: Yeah, Let’s put our heads together, if you know what I mean. (Téa put her head on Yugi’s shoulder, the Tyler sisters watched as they all swam towards Sora and put their heads on him, as Sora blushed) Sora: If you 2 think you can just put your heads on me, you’re making me blush! Gloria: That’s the point! Grace: Exactly, you’re like the only youngest student out of all the others back at Duel Academy (ARC-V). Sora: Why do you 2 always pick on me? Gloria and Grace: Because we like you Sora. (Both the Tyler Sisters kissed Sora on the lips as he blushed) Gloria and Grace: We heard you taught Zuzu how to Fusion Summon. Sora: Because she asked me to teach her. Gloria and Grace: We also heard that you bugged Yuya all day after you arrived in Paradise City when you were on your special mission. Sora: Okay, so maybe I went too far with that, I was trying to act like a kid, since I am one, but you 2 know I’m mature, tell me how it was like when you 2 met him. Gloria: It all started when The Professor dispached us to Heartland City (ARC-V) Grace: We were told to like deal with the Lancers. Gloria: We both won our duels against Allen, Saya, Gong, and Sylvio. Grace: We like lost to Yuya and Shay, but we like enjoyed Yuya’s dueltainment, mostly me. Gloria: And we both know how you lost to Yuya, but I guess you can say our hearts were freed and we gained a crush on you Sora. (Sora's cheeks warmed up) Sora: R-really? Grace: Yeah, you’re like so adorable! Zones: Hah!! Guess you ladies enjoy a little tyke like him eh? (Gloria finds a pebble, and throws it at the royal trooper that caused to go down into the bath with a bump on his head) Gloria: That'll teach you a lesson! Grace: Sora, please don’t bug Yuya again, I so like love his dueltainment so much! Sora: So that’s why you kept cheering so loud the night Zuzu, Celina, Rin, and Lulu were revived when Yuya dueled his father. Gloria: Grace can’t help it, ever since we lost to Yuya, she became a huge of his dueltaiment. Grace: It’s true, I‘m like the #1 fan of Yuya’s dueltainment! (Jaden, Syrus, Connor a royal guard and Yuma all sat beside a bath) Jaden: Ah this is the life hey fellas Connor: You could say that again sir Yuma: Yeah this is what we ordered Syrus: Yeah really amazing Jaden: Hey Syrus, I have a question Syrus: Ask away Jay! Jaden: Since when did you learn how to swim? (Everyone who didn’t know was shocked to learn that Syrus can’t swim, even Syrus himself was shocked to see what he was doing) Syrus: Oh boy! (Just then Syrus was starting to drown but Tyranno Hassleberry saved him just in time) Tyranno Hassleberry: I got you Private Truesdale! Syurs: Thanks Sarge! Breeze: Maybe you need to someone to teach you how to swim Mako: In the name of the 7 seas, I shall teach you how to swim. Syrus: Thanks Mako. (As Mako was teaching Syrus how to swim, Mindy and Jasmine were scrubbing Alexis’ back) Mindy and Jasmine: Do you enjoy it when we give you a bath our Queen? Alexis: Mindy, Jasmine, don’t call me that, I’m not the queen of Obelisk Blue anymore. Mindy and Jasmine: But you’ll always be our Queen, even if we did graduate. Atticus: Aw ain’t that sweet, my little sister is getting her royal treatment. Alexis: Atticus, go away! Atticus: Oh come on sis! I’m trying to have my fun. Alexis: Zuzu, let me borrow your paperfan! Atticus: Okay Okay! (Atticus swam away from Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine) Yusei: It’s nice to feel great! Akiza: You said it! Misty: I agree! Jean-Claude Magnum: I haven’t had this much fun since my last ninja film! (Aura swam with her eyes closed) Aura: Oh Yuya, ain’t this nice? Julia: Aura, once again, that’s not Yuya! (Aura opened her eyes and saw the Battle Beast) Aura: Ah! Who is this ugly ferocious beast!? Yuya: Oh, she shouldn’t have said that. Battle Beast: Who are you calling an ugly ferocious beast!? Yuya: Someone get her away while I tame Battle Beast! Saya: I’ll take care of it. (Saya grabbed Aura and scolded her, while Yuya tamed Battle Beast) Battle Beast: Yuya, me sorry, me no like being insulted like that. Yuya: It’s okay my friend. Zuzu: Yeah, if anyone is to blame, it’s Aura. Aura: What!? Are you saying it’s all my fault!? Everyone: YEAH THAT’S RIGHT!!! Aura: If that’s how its going to be, I’m out of here, I’m going back to HQ! (Aura swam back to shore, as she was still in her bikini, while she dried off, she walked barefoot back to HQ as everyone watched until she was out of sight) Zuzu: I’m glad she’s gone! Saya: You must really hate her, do you? Zuzu: I do, and it’s not just me who hates her, Celina, Rin, and Lulu hate her too. (Celina, Rin, and Lulu appear as spirits) Celina: I might have someone to love, but I won’t allow anyone to touch Yuri. Rin: Yugo is mine, no one else’s. Lulu: I might be sweet and docile, but not when someone flirts with Yuto. Zuzu: Yuya belongs to me, I won’t let anyone take him from me. Noro: She’s got to learn not to take love ones from others, I say she’ll be back at HQ in 1 hour, 23 minutes and 45 seconds. Zack: Yeah! poor girl is crazy for someone to love her I'll give her that, but I'm sure one day she'll find someone that doesn't involve a touchy girlfriend Yuma: Yeah she's very touchy Tori: So Yuma do you remember when I said was Gagaga for you? Yuma: H-hang on did you really mean!? (Tori kissed him on the lips and everyone just awed at the new found lovers after the kiss Tori went to his chest with a lovely smile on her face) Tori: Every word. Rio: I got feelings for you too! (Rio also kissed Yuma on the lips as she also puts her head on Yuma’s chest with a lovely smile, Yuma hugged both Tori and Rio, as Bronk got a little jealous) Bronk: Hey Yuma, get away from my girl! (Bronk tried to swim towards Yuma, but then, they heard someone screaming) Zack: Hey do you all hear that? (The person fell into the hot spring it was a Red shadow grunt as he landed on Bronk) Dian: A shadow grunt!? Fast: Look! (They all see a shadow fighter above the one that threw him out of the fighter) FN-2199: If we ever see your face again, not only we will turn you into a shadow droid! But we’ll put you in the Visa Machine! (FN-2199 shouted in Chinese as the shadow fighter flew off the red grunt threw his fists at them) FN-2187: Yeah! Well who needs you!? ALSO DON’T YOU THREATEN ME, OR I’LL MAKE SURE THAT SHADE DIES AND QUEEN SETSUNA GETS HER THRONE BACK!!! (Then he noticed one small problem he saw the time brigade and their troopers all glaring at him) FN-2187: Aw man! (The scene zooms out of the jungle Zone as they attacked the red grunt) FN-2187: Wait, I can explain! (Everyone continued attacking him, Meanwhile Aura was still walking back to HQ with an angry look on her face) Aura: I’m almost back at HQ, I see everyone is still having fun, see if I care! (Back at the time brigade headquarters Koga was looking at Weevil and Rex sleeping while looking at his deck, then Kain came in and saw what he was looking at) Kain: Koga isn't that your deck? (Koga looked at the deck) Koga: Yes it is. (Koga and Commander Kain saw something on one of the security cameras) Commander Kain: We must have an intruder. Koga: Come on, let’s check it out! (Commander Kain nodded as he and Koga walked outside) Koga: Get out your duel disk. (Commander Kain nodded as he got out his duel disk, then they saw a silhouette approaching them) Commander Kain: I summon Mist Valley Apex Avian! attack the intruder! (Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped it’s wings, creating a powerful gust, and attacked the intruder, then Koga and Commander Kain walked towards the intruder, they saw who it was, it was Aura looking unconscious) Commander Kain: That’s gonna leave a mark. (Back at the hot springs, everyone tied up FN-2187, as they continued having fun) Zack: I say, we take him back to HQ as our prisoner! Everyone: YEAH!!! (Everyone continued having fun by scrubbing each other’s backs, and shampooing their hair, as Bronk regained consciousness) Bronk: What happened? Caswell: You got knocked out. (Back at HQ) Koga: I looked into her memories of why she came back so soon, she insulted the Battle Beast, I suggest when she awakens, you teach her a lesson by dueling her. Commander Kain: I’ll try, but that’s more of Miki’s thing, knowing her, she’s probably looking for a perfect opportunity to bust the Queen out. Koga: Very well, we’ll wait until she joins, as everyone else has fun in the hot springs. (Then the doors open revealing the time brigade with the red Grunt in tow) Commander Kain: Whoa that was quick! Aster: You can thank this guy for showing out of nowhere! FN-2187: I keep telling you I have to see Koga and Kain! (He then looks at the two in front of him) FN-2187: Great time sage, Commander! Kain: Wait I know you your FN-2187 am I right? FN-2187: Yes sir the Queen sent me as a spy in the shadow squad Zack: So if you were a spy from the time brigade, how was your cover blown? FN-2187: I should start from the beginning (Flashback after Kain's defeat There was a Blue, Yellow, green white, dark and Green grunts and FN-2187 was there as well they all had a seat and the one interrogating them was Lyle) Lyle: Alright listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once, we have turncoat in our mist and I think it's one of you, let's start with you River (Lyle then walks over to FN-1650 aka River) River: I-I-I don't know I usually do the things I always do, during a mission Lyle: Like what? River: I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous your my CEO and a high ranking shadow trooper Lyle: Well the way I figure it your telling the truth Ezra: River's telling the truth sir cleans his duel disk after every mission, first thing every time he's kind of obsessed with it Lyle: Is that right? You were cleaning your duel disk? River: Yes sir Lyle: Ever cleaned it near the prison cells? River: No sir never went in Lyle: Show me your duel disk (River show the duel disk and Lyle takes a look at it then gives it back to him) Lyle: Yep clean as a whistle River: You'll find the rags are in the barracks (Lyle nods then goes over to a the Blue and Yellow Grunt) Lyle: What about you fella's were you cleaning your duel disks? Hunter: Nah I was hungry so I went to the mess halls to get something to eat Lyle: Right away? Hunter: Ah yeah Lyle: Did you take anybody with ya? Hunter: Ezra came with me sir Ezra: Look we got to the mess halls at the same time and had a seat have our food Lyle: Did anyone else, in the mess in the mess conform what you two were saying? Ezra: Lot's of guys did ask anybody Lyle: Don't worry I willl FN-2187: Look maybe it was someone was working for the- Casein: Hey it's cool dude I got nothing to hide I was in the infirmary after that Zack kid magnet to use one of his blue eyes white dragon's on me the doc's got a check if you wanna see Lyle: It's cool man your innocent (Lyle shows a smile to him and nods as well then looks to the dark shadow grunt aka Spicer) Lyle: Alright Spicer what's your story Spicer: I was on the mess hall River: No you weren't! I-I mean Lyle: If you know something River tell me what it is River: Spicer came in quite later after everybody else Lyle: So where you before you went to the mess Spicer? Spicer: I was hiding at the south exit, I didn't want anybody seeing me making this (Spicer shows brigade droid fingers on a piece of rope) Lyle: Brigade Droid fingers Spicer: Those machines always took something that belong to me I thought it would teach them all a lesson FN-2187: Aw man this isn't good Spicer stealing stuff from our enemies by breaking this one rule I think your character is in question Spicer: WHAT!? NO! NO! I'm not the spy! FN-2187: Spicer we're all brothers but how can we trust anything you say Spicer: N-no guys i'm telling you I'm not! FN-2187: Hey it's okay I know we're distant because Commander Kain's redemption Spicer: Then why don't you start talking! And tell them where you went! I was at the south exit remember, I saw you go in to the cells sir, I saw you go in FN-2187: Spicer I have been really- Spicer: Everyone else turned right and you turned left to the prison cells, what were you doing there? FN-2187: O-Obviously he feels concerned Lyle: Wait a minute! what did you mean by Commander Kain's redemption, and how did you know that the time brigade did it? (FN-2187 felt a lot pressure on him then took a card from his deck) FN-2187: I really wished you never heard that sir! (he throws the card on the ground creates a fire pillar as he escapes and then the flashback ends) FN-2187: I tried to make my escape, but eventually they caught me, and threw me into the hot springs where I met you. Commander Kain: Is the Queen okay? FN-2187: Miki said she’ll bust her out, but I’m sure you know that, knowing my childhood friend, she’ll do anything to bust her out. Allen: So what should we do with him? FN-2187: I’m not like all those other grunts, but if you wanna take me prisoner, go ahead, because I’m not stopping you. Koga: You’re no prisoner, we welcome you FN-2187. Finn: FN-2187 is a mouthful, you can call me Finn, because that’s what Miki and Queen Setsuna call me. Commander Kain: We welcome you Finn, you’re always welcome here. Finn: Thanks everyone. Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts